


it does stop.

by valkyrie_e



Category: Assassination Classroom, Crime Story, How to Get Away with Murder, Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Assassins & Hitmen, Awesome, Badass, Boss - Freeform, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Murder, Other, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Revenge, Women In Power, foolproof - Freeform, it does stop, when does it stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_e/pseuds/valkyrie_e
Summary: you are not alone in this. we'll fight back.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	it does stop.

She is woken up by the sunlight peeking through her window and falling on her eyes, day by day it had become difficult to get up as her body was aching and it felt like her joints will give up any moment; not being able to sleep every other night and at times waking up with cold sweat has taken a toll on her body. Brushing the thoughts aside she gets up and tries to live at least one day normally, so she opens her computer and drags herself to complete the assignments which were already piling over; researching with multiple tabs open her eyes catches onto the ad which was flashing the words "it does stop".

She tried to keep herself from going in a downward spiral but this time she failed; everything came back to her about that day, that one day which she had tried to overlap with memories, that one night that she had tried to lock away in the back of her mind, but it was too late; she needed to face it for once and all.

She was 10 when it had happened, during her school she wanted to go to the washroom badly, the nearest one was the boy's room and the farthest one was the girl's. Without much thought, she rushed to the boys to relieve her. Then he walked into the stall, touched her in every way possible; she couldn’t even process what had happened, too young to understand the meaning of bad touch and too naive to think badly of anyone older than her. Growing up she tried to forget but her mind remembered.

She hated the feeling of being touched, even a brush of someone's skin against her felt like thousand knives piercing her skin. She made herself feel better by chanting "it won't happen ever again" as a mantra so that it would protect her. But little did she know nightmares like that came in every form; starting from that one uncle who likes to hug you a little too much to that stranger on the bus who keeps looking at you like you’re the most delicious meal that he has to digest through his eyes.

Without giving it a second thought she clicked the ad. It took her to a page that had a black background that looked like it could ingest any kind of light that falls on it. in the middle of the page there was a form with the following:

Who is he?

What did he do?

Where did you see him last time?

Any features that stand out?

She filled everything up like it was a diary entry thinking it was some sort of support page and instantly felt a lighter like someone had lifted a heavy rock from her chest. Maybe the venting to this unknown page worked because she could focus on her studies after what felt like ages and that night she could sleep a little better than most nights.

Weeks later her old school webpage which sent out emails regarding achievements and or any misfortune of its alumnae popped up in her mail account, she opened it and instantly went cold; like her whole body was dipped in a tub of ice.

It was an obituary of him; the abuser who had corrupted her mind and had made her life a living hell. The mail read that he had been killed brutally under mysterious circumstances.

She hurried back to the site only to find a smiley mark with the word which was now even bold than before " **it does stop** ”.


End file.
